Past Anne Present
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Anne gets sucked into Season Six. Can Grandpa Spike help her out?
1. Default Chapter

A/N Okay so I know this is a short chapter and I still have two other stories I should be working on, but Anne started talking to me again and I didn't want to discourage her by ignoring her presence. Trust me if you have read and liked any of the Tomorrow or Anne Stories this will be a great story.

"Are you okay?" Spike was surprised to wake up to Buffy leaning over him with a sincere look of concern. "I've never seen you hurt that badly."

"I'll be alright Pet. I'm just glad you didn't go to the Police."

"She did, but she found out Warren killed the girl."

"Buffy? Wait since when do you have brown eyes?"

"Since I'm not Buffy. I'm Anne, your granddaughter."

"Bloody Hell"

"Look I know I'm a lot to take in, but I need you to help me talk to the Scoobies about granting me protection. Some really nasty guys are after me and it won't take them long to figure out I time-shifted."

"Calm down. Who's after you?"

"Ever heard of the Circle of the Black Thorn? Well the two of us just killed their leader and they are looking for some major payback."

"Why would I let a kid help me mess with a group as bad as the Black Thorn?"

"The Vampire we killed. He killed Mom."


	2. Xander

"Relax" Spike assured Anne by squeezing her hand. "They're the Scoobies. They love you. They helped raise you."

"But it's different. In my time they all have their own kids, plus I got bonus points for looking like a dead hero."

"Well now you're actually going to meet the 'dead hero' herself."

"It's so creepy I mean its Sunnydale and yet it doesn't feel right."

"Just take a deep breathe and you'll be fine."

"I love you Grandpa" Anne smiled as she hugged him and they walked inside the Magic Box.

"Spike, did Warren help you make a new Buffybot?" Xander asked from the table. "Because Buffy will be here in a few minutes and when she sees the Bot she'll freak."

Anne walked right over a punched Xander. "You know I've always wanted to do that. Now listen up. You are going to be nice to the Vampires in the Order of Aurelius or when they come to power I will personally help them take you out."

"Order of Aurelius?" Xander asked puzzled.

"Hey no beating up my fiancée," Anya pouted coming over.

"Still needing story," Xander massaged his jaw.

Spike spoke up from the doorway, "This is Anne. She's Buffy granddaughter from the Future. The Order of Aurelius is a vampire cult of the highest order. You have to literally be born into it. Angel and Me are members."

"Our sign looks like this." Anne finished lifting up her wrist to show her tattoo.

"Wait so Buffy's Granddaughter is in a Vampire Cult that you and Dead Boy are in?" Xander asked shocked.

"Actually he prefers Peaches." Anne smiled

"Who?" Xander still lost.

"Grandpa Angel." Anne explained.

"Hey everybody, what did I miss. Oh my god there's another Buffybot." Buffy exclaimed coming into the room.

"No," Xander clarified. "She's yours and Angel's granddaughter."


	3. Heros

As Anne bolted out of the Magic Box, Buffy gave a look to Xander and followed the confused girl.

"It must be such a shock being sent to the past." Buffy said sitting down next to Anne.

"You have no idea. Everything's so familiar and different at the same time. Plus I'm worried about everybody back home. They sent me here for protection, because they're afraid they'll lose. I've never seen Angel and Spike afraid of anything."

"I'm sure the Scoobies will pull through like we always have."

"Not without death and loss along the way. I should be there helping. But they're afraid of loosing their last link to you. Your hero growing up was Dorothy Hamill right? Well imagine being raised by her family and told constantly that you could be the best figure skater in the world, but because Dorothy died doing a triple lux, they wouldn't teach you the more difficult jumps and without them you'll never be able to compete. I'm constantly living in your shadow and never able to live up to it. I wish they'd treat me like I was Anne and not Buffy's granddaughter." Without another word Anne ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she ended up in front of her house.

&&&&&&&

"You okay Luv?" Spike asked coming up behind Buffy.

"Yeah, she's just a humbling mirror to look into. I had no idea that someone would actually feel the need to live up to me. I just do what needs to be done."

"She knows that. I'm sure she just feels a lot of pressure being the last of a great dynasty."

"I guess being Angel's and my granddaughter she would be thrown into this crazy world pretty fast and I wasn't even there to help her adjust."

"Well maybe you can now."

"That's it, Thanks Spike. You just gave me the perfect idea." Buffy ran away smiling.

"Anytime Pet, Anytime." Spike smiled sadly. She still thought she'd end up with Angel.


	4. Surprises

Anne walked into the house and was amazed at how similar it was to the one she'd grown up in. Suddenly, a brunette came running down the stairs that she'd only seen in pictures.

"Buffy, I was wondering when you'd get back." Dawn hugged Anne. "Can we start the movie marathon?"

"You're Dawn," Anne gasped.

"Of course I'm Dawn, who else would I be?"

"Sorry, it's just I've heard so many stories about you. The girl who played you in the fifth movie was one of my best friends in Hollywood."

"Buffy, did you hit your head or something?"

"No, I'm kind of your great niece."

"What!!!!!"

"I'm from the future, where Spike and Buffy had a daughter and she married Angel's son and they had me. The entire world knows about Buffy, because my mom made a hit movie series about her life."

"Wow"

"Yeah, so are you really a key? Because I never understood that."

"I can see we have a lot to talk about." Dawn smiled at her new friend.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Thanks Mark," Buffy smiled. "I'll be back tomorrow with the surprise guest."

"Looking forward to it," Mark shook Buffy's hand before she left.

"Spike, give me a heart attack." Buffy gasped as Spike appeared next to her as she left the building she'd been in.

"What are you up to?" Spike asked.

"A surprise for Anne, What are you up to?"

"A surprise for you."

"Oh really, what is it?"

"Well you'll have to follow me to find out," Spike smiled his cocky smile as he started heading in the direction of the surprise and Buffy followed.


	5. Two Grandfathers

Buffy was suspicious as Spike led her closer to his crypt. "I'm not going into your crypt." She informed him. "Whatever this surprise is you can give it to me out in the open."

"Kinky." Spike smirked

"Eww, that is so not what I meant. Sorry to disappoint you but I got over my screwing vampire phase."

"Well there's a teenager running around Sunnydale that is kind of living proof that your vampire phase is far from over."

"And what do you know about Anne?"

"More than you do I'd expect."

"Really, well enlighten me."

"Well she's three/fourth vampire. Which means that not one, but three of her grandparents are bloody vampires."

"But that would mean two vampires had a child. That's not supposed to be possible."

"Neither is a slayer and vampire getting together, but I dimly recall a recent case of that happening."

"Look I don't want to fight with you tonight, so just show me what this surprise is so I can go home and make up an extra bed for Anne."

"Find we're here." Spike pulled back to show Buffy a picnic dinner right outside Spike's crypt.

"If this is another sad attempt to convince me to sleep with you."

"Look, I was going to wait until you'd settled down to give you this little piece of information, but Anne came to me first when she showed up in Sunnydale and she did it because I'm her grandfather. She's living with me in the future. I was the one who told Willow to send her back."

"But I thought Angel."

"Contrary to your opinion, children have two grandfathers. Angel and I are both her grandfathers and as we speak Darla is pregnant with Angel's son Connor."

"Wait that means."

"Our daughter's going to be born about a year and a half from now."

"You're lying. I would never sleep with you, never" Buffy screamed running off.

In frustration Spike ripped the picnic apart, the only thing he could really do damage to. "I knew I should have waited until after the wine got her wasted before I told her the truth. I just thought that she deserved the truth."


	6. The Future

Dawn and Anne had been comfortably laughing over popcorn and movies when Buffy came storming in.

"Why didn't you correct Xander when he told me Angel was your grandfather?" Buffy snapped at the teen on the couch.

"But he is my grandfather. Connor was my dad just as much as Tomorrow was my mom. I just didn't want you to hear about Darla. I thought you might do something crazy before it's time for my dad to be born. You kill Darla, you kill me. Even if my dad was born, Angel would probably never come back to Sunnydale to raise his son knowing you didn't approve."

"Any other surprises in the future I should know about?" Buffy sighed sitting in a chair.

"Well some of the marriages and children may surprise you, but we all still fight the fight. Slayers, Vampires, Witches, Humans it doesn't matter."

"Witches, so does that mean Willow and Tara adopt?" Dawn asked anxiously.

Instead of answering Anne went pale. "What's today's date?"

"January 23." Dawn stared at her.

"Three months," Anne sighed. Then she noticed the two people staring at her. "Faith and Riley had a daughter named Jessica."

"Riley shows up and gets with Faith?" Dawn gasped in shock.

"Yeah my Uncle Brian, Jessica, and Willow's daughter Violet are the next generation of Scoobies. My parents stayed in LA a lot, but we tried to come back for visits. Vacations just tend to fall during apocalypses."

"Uncle Brain?" Buffy asked, "Does that mean Angel has two children?"

"Yeah, but Uncle Brian's only a couple of years older than me and so far has shown no signs of having any power what so ever, but then my dad didn't either until he was turned. My parents always joked about it, but I'm sure at the time getting turned was really scary. They just didn't have a choice. I wonder sometimes how much control over our life we really have."

"Anne, I have a surprise for you." Buffy looked at the solemn girl. "Tomorrow, I'm letting you and Dawn go on an adventure you'll never forget."


	7. Rock Climbing

"Come on. Just a little bit further." Anne smiled at Dawn who was a few feet below her on the climbing wall.

"I can't believe people do this for fun," Dawn groaned.

"Oh come on its not that bad. I can't believe Buffy thought of this. It's so much fun to workout with your life not in danger."

"Right because falling from this height would only permanently paralyze me instead of killing me," Dawn said sarcastically as she finally made it to the top.

"Isn't that view breathtaking?"

"Yeah," Dawn smiled. "It really is"

"Ready to brave the walk down?"

"No, let's just stay up here a moment." Dawn smiled as she saw Spike walk up to Buffy.

&&&&&&&

"You did a good thing getting Anne and the Bit together." Spike smiled at Buffy. "You must really be proud of yourself."

"They got themselves together I just gave them an activity." Buffy shrugged. "Spike, I'm sorry about how I treated you yesterday. You were only trying to tell me the truth and even though I don't agree with that truth it means a lot that you told it to me anyway."

"No problem Slayer, I just didn't want to get your hopes up about Peaches to watch you get all upset again. He's happy in LA and if what Anne says is true when he comes back He'll be happily settled with a family."

"I know, and Riley's happy with Faith, which leaves us exactly where we are alone together."

"Is that such a bad place to be? I mean we could actually try to be happy. Worked out for us before." Spike suggested

Before Buffy could answer Anne and Dawn were coming over.

"The girls and I were going to eat pizza." Buffy explained "But if you'd like to come."

"I'd love to Pet." Spike smiled


	8. Pizza Grudge

"I can't believe you actually eat that stuff." Anne wrinkled her nose at Dawn's anchovy pizza.

"Oh sure, you've lived your whole life with vampires who drink blood and I'm weird because I like fish on my pizza." Dawn joked.

"How's your pizza Slayer?" Spike asked smiling at the girls teasing each other.

"It's good" Buffy smiled back. "Do you want some? You didn't order anything."

"Vampires aren't usually big on food." Spike shrugged. "But it means a lot just to hang out with you guys."

"Yeah, you should definitely be more involved with us. Sorry I've shut you out so much." Buffy looked deeply into his eyes.

"Eww, don't breathe on me with you fish breath." Anne shrieked.

"So what movie should we see?" Buffy asked to avoid a fight.

"The Grudge" Dawn and Anne said in unison.

"A horror movie, doesn't our life have enough horror in it?" Buffy sighed.

"Hey but this horror movie is set in Japan." Dawn informed her. "It's totally different than the usual Sunnydale stuff."

"I'll protect you from the big bad movie Pet," Spike smirked.

"Laugh now. I've heard about when movies change dimensions and come and try and kill us." Buffy stuck her tongue out at him. "Okay we can go to the Grudge."

Dawn and Anne got up and started for the door happily discussing the movie.

"Luv," Spike touched Buffy's shoulder and she turned around. "I'm glad Anne came, because it's helped us get closer."

"Yeah, she really has. I wonder what other surprises she has for us." Buffy laughed as they walked together behind the two teenage girls.


	9. Peter Arrives

A/N Willow is Mrs. Harris

Buffy and Spike were coming into the house kissing. "I'm so glad we ditched the movie" Spike smiled.

"Me too," Buffy sighed.

As they were headed upstairs they noticed a person in the living room that they'd never met before.

"Anne," the person cried coming over to them. "Nice to see you again sir, Mrs. Harris told me to wait in here and then I heard some weird noises in the kitchen and then the house was silent. I was beginning to worry."

"Yes," Spike began, "well everything's okay now …"

"Peter, Anne's boyfriend," Peter explained.

"Right, if you'll excuse us a moment I need to talk to my granddaughter for a moment." Spike stated dragging Buffy to the kitchen. "He's from the future"

"Yeah, I figured that part out. Do you think he knows about our family secret?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know, but we can't risk telling him anything until Anne shows up." Spike shrugged.

"Yes, well it might be difficult to explain when he sees Anne and Me standing next to each other, since she doesn't have a sister, a mother, or a grandmother in her time period."

"Well then we'll have to keep the two of you out of the same room until she explains everything to him."

"Well at least you kept the house the way I left it." Buffy laughed.


	10. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

Dawn and Anne were laughing as they came through the kitchen door.

"And then when the spirit killed the sister." Dawn laughed.

"Pet," Spike spoke up looking at Anne. "You have a visitor in the living room. He goes by the name of Peter."

"Peter's here, but how? He's supposed to be in my time period, not here." Anne asked.

"As best as I can figure it, Willow sent him back here when he came looking for you during a fight in the house." Spike explained. "Anyway, we figured you should be the one to talk to him and explain what he's doing here."

"I guess I better." Anne agreed going to the door to the living room.

"Pet, one question, do I like him in the future?

"Not at first, but he'll grow on you." Anne smiled.

"Peter," She cried going in and kissing him. "I can't believe how good it is to see you."

"Really, because when you showed up with your grandfather it was like you didn't know me." Peter chided.

"That's because that wasn't me. That was my grandmother. Look I don't know how to explain this to you, but my Aunt Willow is a Witch and she sent both of us back in time and I have to stay here, because the people who killed my mother are after me."

"Wow, I mean I know story writing is in your blood, but you're really good. You should get some of your stories published." Peter laughed.

"Peter, I'm serious." Anne picked up the paper off the table. "Here, look at the date."

"But that's impossible."

"Unless your girlfriend is part of a super natural family. You knew I had a secret I was keeping from you. Well this is it. My family saves the world, with magic and super powers. I come from a line of Slayers. Vampire Slayers, not the band, because I think they're awful. Are you okay?"

"Oh sure, just drop all of this on me all at once and I'll be fine." Peter snapped. "I can't believe you. How am I ever supposed to trust you after finding out what you are?" You're from a family of freaks and you expect me to be okay with that. Well forget it." Peter stormed out of the house and Anne broke down.

"I should have told him sooner." Anne sobbed. "If I had…"

"He still would have been a Wanker." Spike came in and hugged her. "I honestly don't understand why you Summer's women have to go through so many losers before you find the perfect guy has been right in front of you for years. It's okay, we'll solve this Circle of the Black Thorn problem and then you can go home and find a decent guy who will except and admire who you are. I promise."


	11. Of Birthdays and Break Ups

"Good Morning," Anne smiled as she came downstairs. Everyone at the kitchen table looked confused.

"Anne, are you okay?" Dawn asked comfortingly.

"I'm great." Anne assured her. "I mean if every girl wallowed after a break up nothing would ever get done and that is not an option when we are in the same the world gig. It hurts and I'll probably still break down every so often for the next couple of weeks, but I know how much more important family is to guys. In fact, I didn't even want to date him Jessica and Violet set me up. I cared about him and he was a decent guy most of the time, but I didn't tell him our secret until he was in a time wrap. That should say something about our relationship."

"Breathe" Buffy instructed, "or you're going to hyperventilate."

"So Buffy," Dawn smiled changing the subject, "What do you want to do for your Birthday?"

"Forget that it's ever happened." Buffy insisted.

"Buffy," Dawn whined. "We have to do something to celebrate."

"I vote for locking myself in my room." Buffy sighed. "Look, a Slayer's birthday on the Hellmouth always tends to go bad."

"My mom got her powers on her birthday." Anne smiled.

"Come on Luv, we'll all be there to protect you from whatever goes wrong." Spike smiled.

"Why are you on their side?" Buffy asked.

"Because, even vampires understand how important birthdays are." Spike insisted. "There'll be presents and cake and no demons that are not invited."

"Well if there are presents" Buffy smiled. "Okay I'll have a small party Scoobies only and if something goes wrong I get to say I told you so."

"Come on Anne, you need to help me go shopping." Dawn got up and hugged her sister before she dragged Anne out the door.

"Thanks Luv," Spike kissed her. "I could tell how much it meant to Little Bit and Anne hasn't really gotten a chance to socialize with your group, plus with last night's entertainment."

"A party was definitely in order. I know." Buffy agreed. "Hey, you know what I just realized. Dawn and Anne are going to be gone for like six maybe seven hours and I haven't been getting nearly enough sleep."

"Sleep is very important," Spike grinned as they ran upstairs.


	12. Birthday Surprises

A/N I'm combining two episodes, but next is the Wedding.

"Happy Birthday Buffy!" everyone screamed as Buffy came downstairs the next morning.

"Thanks you guys, this is so sweet." Buffy smiled at her entire group of friends.

"We decided to have the party during the day so that nothing would attack." Xander joked.

"Yes, I am now ready to huge amounts of cake to celebrate your birth." Anya added. "I hope I get as many gifts at my wedding."

Buffy rolled her eyes and noticed that Tara and Willow were on opposite sides of the room. She'd thought they would have talked out there magic problem by now, but it looked like they were still fighting. Anne and Dawn were laughing on the couch and Spike was at the banister following every move she made.

"Well the gangs all here. I wish Giles had made it." Buffy smiled

"He got hung up in England, something about the Watcher's Council." Xander explained. "He said he'd visit soon."

"Not to worry it's all of the good." Buffy smiled at everyone. "Today couldn't be more perfect."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Riley" Willow gasped as she opened the door, "What?"

"I need Buffy's help with a demon." Riley explained coming into the living room. "Spike."

"Riley, thought you weren't coming back or hoped you wouldn't at any rate." Spike smirked.

"New girl," Riley said looking over at Anne.

"Buffy's time traveling granddaughter," Xander shrugged. "So how you been Riley?"

"Granddaughter?" Riley asked shock.

"Yes, her granddaughter." Anne glared at him. "So where's Sam?"

"Sam?" Everyone asked.

"His first wife, they should be married right now, conceiving the evil jerk that dated my mom before dad. I never liked Max and as far as I'm concerned as his father you're just as bad. Don't get me wrong your second wife and your daughter I like, it's just the males in your family that are ass holes. Let's go destroy those eggs. I know where they are and then you can leave with the door knob hitting you in the butt on the way out." Anne glared standing up and walking to the door. "I'll be back in time for presents you all have fun."

"Well that was weird?" Xander stared at the door where Anne and Riley had left.

"She's just protecting her family from who she sees as a threat." Dawn defended her. "I'm sure she grew up hearing horrible Riley stories."

"Sounds like she heard more Max stories and is misplacing the blame." Spike said wisely. "I wonder what Max did to Tomorrow?"

"Who wants cake?" Anya asked.


	13. The Mission

"So where are we going?" Riley asked the angry blonde in front of him.

"A crypt in the graveyard," was her only response.

"But how do you know?"

"Look, I'm helping you complete your mission so can you just shut up. You died before I was born and you were never on my top ten dead people to meet."

"Hey Finn wait up," Sam came running up to them.

"Sam," Anne gasped.

"Do I know you?" Sam asked.

"No, but your son has your eyes." Anne smiled. "It's nice to meet Max's mom."

"She's from the future." Riley explained. "And apparently she knows our son."

"Well Mom knew him better then I do. I just moved back to Sunnydale from growing up in LA." Anne explained. "Now we have some eggs to destroy."

"Isn't this Spike's Crypt?" Riley asked.

"It used to be before he moved into Scooby Central." Anne smiled.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Well you can't expect my mother to be born if my grandparents aren't living together." Anne shrugged.

"Spike is your grandfather." Riley gasped.

"And Angel," Anne added. "Why is everyone so surprised that Buffy ended up with a vampire? I mean she dated Angel for three years and Grandpa Spike is so much nicer than Angelus. I remember when I was little and Grandpa Spike would come to visit he'd read me Beauty and the Beast. I'll take that." Anne grabbed the grenade in Riley's hand and through in down into the bottom level of the crypt. Mission accomplished. Now have fun in South America." And with that Anne walked back to Revello Drive and a birthday party.


	14. Love makes you do the Wacky

"I need to talk you." Xander said as Anne walked through the door and he dragged her into the kitchen. "Look I've watched Terminator and Back to the Future and I understand the ramifications of what I'm about to ask, but I have to know. Me and Anya we're happy in the future right? I mean I know they'll always be monsters and stuff, but the two of us are happy."

"Xander, I've actually been wrestling with the decision of what to tell and not to tell, who to save and not to save. And all I can tell you is that in my future you have an amazing wife and a daughter that love you. And I know I've changed a lot of things, but I honestly believe you'll be happy in the future no matter who you're with." Anne smiled at him.

"But the Wedding to Anya? Good thing, bad thing." Xander asked

"You have to make that decision yourself, but for the record it's probably a really stupid idea to leave the patron saint of scorned women at the alter." Anne joked.

Suddenly Peter walked in the back door. "I thought I could have a chance to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you." Anne glared at him.

"Well Anya and I really need to be getting home." Xander quipped as he left the kitchen.

"Anne, I was freaked and I really want to apologize. I mean I'm still not okay with your secret or your family, but I want a second chance to try. I miss you." Peter stared into her eyes for any reaction.

"Peter, when we met I was pretty bad off. My parents had just died and I moved to Sunnydale to be closer to the rest of my family. And I have gotten closer to them. My family means everything to me. Our job is so important and if you're not sure you can take me never having a quiet evening with you. Then maybe I should ask Aunt Willow to send you home, because if it ever came down to you or them. I would choose anyone of them in a heart beat."

"I want to learn more about you and if that means dealing with all the craziness and uncertainty then that's a risk I'm willing to take. So do you forgive me?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but from now on you're in the loop. There's even a couch if you're interested in staying here."

"Thank you." He smiled as she kissed him.

"Well I did need a date for the wedding."


	15. One More Thing

"That was so beautiful," Dawn gushed as the walked in from Xander and Anya's wedding. "I mean I have never seen the two of them so happy."

"Well I'm just glad that Willow and Tara decided to go out for dinner afterwards" Buffy smiled. "I was worried about them. I know Willow's trying to lay off the magic, but it must be easier to have some one there to help you struggle with your addiction."

"Pet, you've seemed quiet since before the wedding. Is anything wrong?" Spike asked Anne sitting on Peter's lap.

"Things are just changing and I'm not sure what kind of future I'm ever going back to." Anne sighed. "But since I've changed things this much there is one more thing I need to do before I ask Willow to send me back."

"Can I come in?" Anne knocked on Willow and Tara's door.

"Of course Sweetie," Tara smiled as she came. Even though they hadn't gotten very many chances to talk Anne and Tara had a mutual friendship and desire to help the Scooby Gang.

"Do you have the spell to send me back?" Anne asked

"Yeah, we found it in one of my spell books." Willow sighed, "But you'd better let Tara do the spell. I'm not sure I could handle that kind of magic right now."

"Great," Anne agreed smiling at her reformed Aunt, "Just don't give up magic totally. It comes in handy from time to time. Now Tara, I'm ready for you to do the spell, but you have to do it at the right time."

"How will I know when the right time is?" Tara asked confused

"Trust me, you'll know." Anne smiled walking over to the window in time to see Warren pull out his gun.


	16. A New Life

"Anne wake up" Tomorrow smiled at her daughter. "Everyone's going to be here in a few minutes."

"Mom," Anne screamed hugging her mother "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Tomorrow laughed at her daughter. "Now get dressed."

"Is everything okay?" Connor asked coming in. "I thought I heard screaming." He was then tackled by his daughter.

"Dad, I can't believe you're both here." Anne cried.

"Of course we're here. We live at Angel Investigations." Tomorrow smiled at her daughter. "Connor come on, Team Sunnydale will be here any minute and I still need to help Fred make lunch for everyone since she's forgotten the fact that all the food should not go in her own mouth."

Anne walked downstairs minutes later to see a very strange sight. Buffy and Spike were sitting on the round lobby couch talking to Xander and Anya. Angel and Cordy were standing behind the reception desk looking at something on the computer while Willow and Tara were sharing a spell book. Mom and Dad walked back in with Fred and Gunn carrying a huge tray of food and Dawn was on the floor playing with the cutest baby Anne had ever seen. Brian came running up the stairs to hug her followed by three people she'd never seen, but then her new memories kicked in and she knew instantly they must be Xander and Anya's son Greg, Willow and Tara's surrogate daughter Crystal, and Fred and Gunn's daughter Samantha. Suddenly Faith and Wes came through the front door with their daughter Hope in tow.

"Sorry we're late everybody." Faith smiled at everybody. "You would think the car would work in the middle of an apocalypse. So where do you need me?"

"Are you all right Anne?" Brian asked his niece.

"Yeah, Brian everything is perfect."


End file.
